You Belong With Me
by AislingGra
Summary: OS sur You belong with me - À Narnia, Caspian et Edmund sont voisins de chambre et commencent à se parler via leur fenêtre. Mais tout ne deviens pas rose, surtout pour Edmund ...


**Auteur :** AislingGra

 **Bêta correcteur :** Aucun

 **Genre :** Romance/Hurt and Comfort

 **Rating :** K+

 **Pairing :** Edmund/Caspian

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient entièrement. Malheureusement, je ne possède pas les personnages. Ils sont la propriété des créateurs des Chroniques de Narnia

 **Résumé :** À Narnia, Caspian et Edmund sont voisins de chambre et commencent à se parler via leur fenêtre. Mais tout ne deviens pas rose, surtout pour Edmund ...

 **Statut :** Complet

 **Nombre de mots :** 3384 mots

 **Note :** _ **Écrits d'Edmund**_ **Écrits de Caspian**

 **Spoilers :** Aucun

* * *

 _PDV Edmund_

Ma chambre et celle de Caspian étaient collées. Entre les deux, il y avait une grande fenêtre qui permettait de voir l'autre chambre. Il y avait un rideau de chaque côté, et on le fermait habituellement. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'on s'appréciait beaucoup. D'un côté, je n'aimais pas l'idée de confier à un inconnu le monde que j'avais gouverné et appris à chérir. De l'autre, pour Caspian, je devais être bien arrogant de me prendre pour le roi. J'ai été un roi de la légende, mais des siècles ont passés désormais. Tout ça pour dire que ce n'était pas la parfaite alchimie entre nous . Mais là, Caspian n'avait pas fermé son rideau. J'étais allongé sur mon lit, et j'ai entendu des cris plutôt violents venir de la chambre voisine. J'ai entrouvert mon rideau et vit que Caspian et ma soeur, Susan, semblaient en pleine dispute. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Tout en me faisant discret, je regarde la dispute qui finit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Caspian se laissa tomber sur son lit, les mains sur le visage. Je fut tout d'abord tenté de rire de lui, mais décida de faire preuve de maturité et de gentillesse. Sur ma table de nuit, il y avait un grand calepin et un crayon marqueur. Je l'ai prit, j'ai cogné contre la vitre, attirant son attention, et je lui ai montré ce que j'avais écrit.

 _ **Ça va ?**_

Caspian sourit tristement et prit un carnet a peu près identique au mien.

 **Bof. Fatigué des histoires de drames**

 _ **Désolé :(**_

Caspian haussa les épaules pour seule réponse et se retourna sur le côté, son dos me faisant face. C'est à mon tour de me laisser tomber sur mon lit les mains sur le visage. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais espéré, bon sang ?! Qu'il allait être sympa pour une fois ? Je décide de partir.

Une heure plus tard

Lorsque je suis revenu dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas tout de suite remarqué l'écriteau. Lorsque je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire niaseusement et de courir vers mon calepin. Il avait écrit !

 **Et toi ? Ça va ?**

Je m'active à lui répondre, il était là.

 _ **Oui, merci !**_

 **Super !**

Je nous trouvais un peu con, alors j'ai engagé la conversation un peu plus... ouvertement.

 _ **Tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Susan tantôt ?**_

Son visage se tend légèrement, et il ne me répond que quelques minutes plus tard.

 **Pas vraiment.. Elle pensait que je la trompais avec la cuisinière**

 _ **Oh. Et c'est vrai ?**_

Il paraît scandalisé.

 _ **NON ! Voyons !**_

 **Ouf !**

Caspian rougit légèrement et aussitôt,

 _ **Bonne nuit Ed**_

 _ **...**_ Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Je rejoue notre conversation et c'est à moi de rougir. Mon dieu, j'ai vraiment dit ça ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a été s'imaginer ? C'était simplement pour protéger ma soeur...

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'Edmund et Caspian se parlaient via la fenêtre. Pourtant, rien n'avait changé dans leur relation. En fait, non, quelque chose avait changé. Edmund ne répondait plus aux provocations de son collègue. Collègue qui, étrangement, était encore plus méchant et acharné que d'habitude. Il possédait une telle hargne envers Ed, le jour. Par contre, la nuit, témoin de leurs échanges, il était gentil et avenant. Ed, bien que déconcerté et peiné par l'attitude de Caspian le jour, tombait doucement mais éperdument amoureux de lui. Cela avait commencé tranquillement, dans l'attente interminable du soir, pour qu'il puisse enfin lui parler.

Ce soir, ils étaient tous sur le pont, pour les duels habituels. Caspian venait de terminer le sien, victorieux bien sûr. Cela marqua la fin des duels et le début de la soirée qui se promettait arrosée. Sous les cris d'allégresse et les rires, Edmund resta assis tranquillement, contre la coque en bois du bateau. Ses yeux voyageaient sur ses compagnons, passant par Lucie qui riait avec Peter. Ils s'arrêtent soudain sur Susan. Il ouvrit la bouche d'indignation face à la scène. Elle flirtait très visiblement avec un autre matelot, les mains sur son torse. Il vit Caspian se tourner, se diriger vers eux et après une courte discussion avec Susan, s'éloigner. Il secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était conne, rejeter un mec tel que Caspian. Le soir venu, il prit son calepin, comme d'habitude depuis bientôt 3 semaines.

 _ **Salut !**_

 **Salut ! Ça va ?**

 _ **Oui, tu ne fais pas la fête ce soir ?**_

 **Non.. Pas tellement la tête à ça...**

 _ **Ah. Susan ?**_

 **Tu les as vus ?**

 _ **Oui. Désolé**_

 **Pas grave. De toute façon, tout va s'arranger demain.**

 _ **Comment ça.**_

 **Ce n'est qu'à cause de l'alcool qu'elle fait ça. Demain tout va s'arranger.**

 _ **... Bonne nuit.**_

Il était trop naïf, croire que ce n'était que sous l'influence de la boisson qu'elle le trompe. Ça a beau être ma sœur, je n'ai pas digérer la fois où elle m'a ridiculisé devant tous les Narniens en me rappelant ce que j'avais fait. Le pire, c'est que c'est elle qui a eu l'air étrange. Ils m'avaient tous pardonnés. Mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas vraiment important pour elle. Au début, j'avoue que ça m'a peiné. Mais maintenant, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

 _PDV Extérieur_

Même s'il était naïf, son amour enflait, le consumait, au point où il ne put plus le garder pour lui. Il alla donc se confier à sa jeune soeur, Lucie. Elle était douce, compréhensive et à l'écoute. Elle comprenait, et avait de toute façon remarqué les œillades amoureuses mais discrètes de son frère. Elle lui conseilla de lui dire, de lui avouer son amour. Mais Edmund ne voulait pas. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait gâcher son amitié avec le brun. Mais il voulait au moins être fixé. Alors, ce soir, il lui demanda, tout naturellement, pourquoi il agissait si différemment et si méchamment, le jour. La réponse lui arriva tel un couteau en plein coeur.

 **Tu** **remplis** **mes soirées. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi le jour, j'ai Susan. Pourquoi est-ce que j'agirais différemment devant les autres ?**

L'ancien roi n'en revenait pas. C'était tout ce qu'il était pour lui ? Pour lui, l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux ? Non, c'est impossible. Pas Caspian. Mais il savait que le brun ne mentait pas, il ne mentait jamais. Alors, soudain, il se sentit vide. Son coeur, déjà refroidis par la mort de son père et par la dame blanche se glaça soudain. L'espoir, petit mais présent, disparu.

Personne. Il ne comptait pour personne. Peter ne faisait que le rabaisser, continuellement. Susan était devenue arrogante et elle le détesterait sans hésiter si elle venait à savoir pour son amour pour son amoureux. Il y avait bien Lucie, mais une seule personne n'était pas suffisant.

Bien que le roi l'avait détruit, il savait que ce serait un bon roi. Narnia serait en sécurité avec lui.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et Edmund ressemblait de plus en plus à un zombie. Il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus et passait son temps à pleurer. Il n'avait reouvert son rideau depuis ce jour X. Caspian ne faisait rien de différent, au contraire même. Il s'acharnait encore plus sur Edmund, le détruisant encore plus.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Voir Caspian rire avec les autres pour ensuites le dénigrer, sous les rires de l'équipage, c'était beaucoup trop pour lui. il avait essayé de résister. De se redresser et d'oublier. Mais son amour pour le brun était un genre d'amour qui ne s'oubliait pas, qui ne disparaissais pas. Mais là, c'était trop. Il alla, tel un automate, vers ses appartements, sans voir que Lucie l'appelait, apparemment inquiète. Il fit tous ses bagages et, une fois cela de fait, il s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau et se mit à écrire. Une lettre pour Lucie et l'autre pour Caspian. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser comme ça.

 _Chère Lucie,_

 _Je t'en ai parlé, tu connais ce que je ressens pour Caspian. Aujourd'hui, c'est devenu trop dur pour moi de le supporter. C'est pourquoi je vais demander à Aslan de me renvoyer en Angleterre. Sache que rien ne pourra changer ma décision, de toute façon de serai déjà parti lorsque tu arriveras. Sache aussi que je ne reviendrai plus à Narnia._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Edmund_

 _P.S : Peux-tu dire au revoir à Peter pour moi ? Et aussi que je l'aime, même si ce n'est pas réciproque._

 _P.P.S : N'en veut pas à Caspian, s'il-te-plait_

Il déposa la lettre bien en évidence sur son bureau. Il déplia le second papier, et resta à la fixer pendant de longues secondes. Enfin, il attrapa sa plume et coucha les mots qui lui pesaient sur le cœur.

 _Caspian,_

 _Je pars. Je te fais mes adieux, parce que je ne reviendrai plus. Profite bien de ta vie._

 _Edmund Pevensie_

Il laissa cette lettre sur le bord de la fenêtre, cette fois. Un peu pour rappeler tous ces moments qu'ils avaient partagés. Edmund ne savait techniquement pas comment rentrer, mais il savait que s'il s'adressait à la bonne personne, il reviendrait. Alors, il s'assit sur son lit, le dos bien droit. D'une voix forte mais cassée de ne pas avoir été utilisé pour un long moment, il appella Aslan. Aslan ! Aslan saurait le ramener. Soudain, du grand miroir sortit Aslan, fier et majestueux. Parce que c'est ce qu'il incarnait. Tout le monde pouvait le reconnaître.

\- Je sais déjà ce que tu veux me demander, Edmund Pevensie. Mais c'est impossible. Tu as un rôle trop important à jouer ici.

\- ... Narnia n'est pas sensé être une prison. Je veux repartir. Je sais que Caspian, Lucie et Peter s'occuperont merveilleusement bien de Narnia. Ce monde est entre de bonne main.

Aucun des deux n'a soulevé qu'il n'avait pas r Susan dans sa tirade.

\- Très bien, je te renverrai. Mais sache que si tu veux revenir, dit mon nom 3 fois, et je serai là.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas.

Aslan sembla peiné un moment, mais ce détourna bien vite.

\- Fais tes valise puis endors toi. À ton réveil, tu seras en Angleterre.

Et il repartit, aussi vite qu'il était venu. Edmund mit ses valises aux pieds de son lit, il les avait déjà fait. Il se coucha sur son lit, ferma les yeux, et attendit que le sommeil vienne, l'esprit déjà embrouillé.

5 minutes plus tard, il dormait.

Lucie sentait que quelque chose de mal se passait, lorsque son frère ne s'est pas présenté au souper, ce soir. Elle avait beau cogner à la porte encore et encore, aucune réponse. Pourtant, il n'était pas si tard... Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entra, après avoir ouvert la porte. Elle en avait la clé. Il n'y avait qu'une bougie qui éclairait faiblement la pièce. À travers la lumière tamisée, elle put apercevoir l'armoire, ouverte mais vide. Un affreux doute s'empara d'elle. Elle s'empressa d'allumer une nouvelle bougie. Non, murmura-t-elle, en se précipitant vers la lettre qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. Non, continua-elle de dire, tout en lisant. Elle ne s'en était pas aperçu tout de suite, mais elle pleurait, sa vue était brouillée par les larmes. Non, finit-elle par hurler, en arrivant à la fin. Elle partit en courant, les joues striées de larmes, la lettre encore à la main. C'est Peter qui finit par la rattraper, la serrant dans ses bras ensuite, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, lui demanda-il d'une voie douce.

\- Ed... Ed.. Il est rentré en Angleterre ! Et il ne reviendra plus !

\- QUOI ?!

\- Il m'a laissé cette.. cette lettre.

Elle la lui tendit d'une main tremblante, qu'il prit d'une main tout aussi tremblante. Rendu à la fin, il la broya presque entre ses mains, et ses yeux s'arrondirent.

\- Quoi, dit-il d'une voix cassée, mais ce n'est pas vrai.

\- De quoi ?

\- Que je l'aime pas ! C'est même pas vrai !

\- Je sais, mais maintenant il est parti ! Je déteste tellement Caspian!

\- Il ne veut pas que tu lui en veuille.

\- Je sais, mais c'est difficile.

\- Chut. Je suis au courant. Mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, lui dit-il d'une voie douce mais encore chevrotante, en l'attirant contre lui.

\- Je le déteste, chuchota-elle, je le déteste tellement.

Caspian revenait du pont lorsqu'il vit le frère et la soeur Pevensie dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il repensait encore à ce qu'il avait dit à Edmund, ce soir là. Il ne le pensait pas, mais avais peur. Peur de ce qu'il commençait à ressentir. Alors, il lui avait sorti ça. Et il le regrettait amèrement. Le rideau demeurait fermé.

Il s'approcha doucement, puis plus rapidement lorsque qu'il vit qu'ils pleuraient tous deux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

D'un coup, Lucie se détacha de Peter et le gifla. Plus fortement que jamais personne ne l'avait fait.

\- TOUT ÇA C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! Cria-elle

Posant une main sur sa joue qui rougissait sur la force du coup, il balbutia.

\- Qu.. Quoi ?

\- Edmund ! Edmund ! C'est à cause de toi !

\- Que s'est il passé ? Il va bien ?

\- Aucune idée ! Parce qu'il est parti !

\- Quoi ? Comment ça, parti ?

\- Il a quitté Narnia, et ne reviendra plus jamais !

\- Non.. Non c'est impossible !

\- Eh bien, oui ! Il est parti ! Et tout ça à cause de toi !

\- Non...

Il devait vérifier ! Il devait voir de ses propres yeux si elle disait vrai. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Vide, elle était vide. Il manqua de s'effondrer en voyant cela. Mais il tomba réellement à genoux en lisant la lettre.

Il avait vraiment tout fait foirer.

Edmund soupira en regardant les gamins de la rue se battre, stupidement. Ils n'avaient pas connus les vraies batailles, comme lui à Narnia. Et voilà qu'il y repensait encore. Il avait beau essayer de toute ses force, impossible pour lui d'oublier. Il faut dire qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Après tout, il y avait Lucie, Peter, Aslan, les Narniens. Il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur. D'accord, Caspian ne l'aimait pas, le détestait - et ça fais toujours aussi mal - mais peut-être aurait-il dû rester. Il avait une vie là-bas. Oui, il aurait peut-être dû rester. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû se battre pour avoir Caspian, essayer de gagner son cœur. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'abandonner comme ça. D'habitude, il se battait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était plus le gamin lâche qui était sous l'emprise de la Dame Blanche. Il avait mûri, les années l'avaient endurci. Mais là, à presque 18 ans, il avait réagit comme un petit enfant en quittant Narnia. Mais d'un autre côté, ce qu'il lui avait dit... Jamais il ne l'oublierait. Cela lui avait fait trop mal. Leur relation ne serait plus jamais la même. Mais... il aurait dû rester.

C'est pourquoi il fit ses valises, après une autre semaine. D'une voix forte, il appella : Aslan ! Aslan ! Mais soudainement hésitant, il chuchota le dernier mot : Aslan ! Aussitôt, Aslan apparut dans une grand rugissement. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas de coloc.

\- Alors jeune roi ? Prêt à rentrer ?

\- ... Je ne sais pas, répondit-il d'une petite voix. Vous pensez que je suis prêt ?

\- Oui. Peter, Lucie et Caspian t'attendent, ils veulent te revoir.

\- Caspian ... ?

\- Oui. Je sais pourquoi tu es parti. Mais sache que Caspian s'en veut.. Et qu'il t'attend.

Je reste silencieux.

\- Pose ta main sur ma tête et je vais t'y reconduire. Tes bagages seront dans ta chambre.

\- D'accord.

Je pose ma main sur sa tête et tandis qu'une désagréable sensation d'être tiré du nombril me frappe, je me questionne. Pourquoi mes bagages iraient-ils dans ma chambre si j'y vais moi-même ? A moins que, justement, je n'y vais pas...

Arrivé, je constate qu'effectivement, je n'étais pas dans ma chambre mais sur le port de Narnia et qu'il faisait déjà nuit. J'entendais de la musique au loin. Alors que je faisais quelques pas en respirant l'air pur de Narnia, j'entendis des sanglots. Me rapprochant, j'ai très vite reconnu Lucie.

\- Lucie ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Edmund ? C'est bien toi ?

\- Oui. Mais pourquoi pleures-tu ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu t'es blessée ?

\- Oh, Edmund.

Elle se précipita vers moi et me sauta au cou. Après quelques secondes de surprise, je l'ai prudemment entourée a mon tour.

\- Je... Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais jamais !

\- Je ne pensais pas revenir. Mais... Je me trouvais égoïste de tout quitter pour lui.

\- Oh que non, tu ne l'es pas ! Le seul à blâmer ici, c'est Caspian !

\- Lucie... Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Tu ne devais pas lui en vouloir.

\- Je sais

\- Eh bien ?

\- Eh bien je suis tout de même fâchée contre lui !

\- Lucie.

\- Bon, on va pas en faire tout un plat. Tu es prêt pour ce soir ?

\- Pour ce soir ?

\- C'est le bal annuel !

\- Quoi ? C'est ce soir ? Mais ce n'était pas en mars ?!

\- Mais nous sommes en mars..

Quoi ? Alors.. J'étais parti pour plus de 5 mois à Narnia ?

\- Je n'irai pas.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas ne pas y aller !

\- Et pourquoi donc ? De toute façon, je n'ai rien à me mettre.

\- Tu dois aller a ce bal ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, il y a un magasin un peu plus loin sur la rue.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... Parce que !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Allez viens.

Dépité, je la suis tout de même. Là bas, une gentille vielle femme me fait des vêtements. J'ai finalement choisis et je porte une chemise bleue marine avec des pantalons beiges. On se rend jusqu'à la salle de bal et je peux entendre la musique de plus en plus fortement, en même temps que moi même je ralentissais. Je ne voulais pas y aller. Je ne voulais pas, même si ce soir allait marquer un tournant dans ma vie. J'avais décidé de tout lui avouer, quitte a le perdre encore plus. Mais bon, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller. Je rentre par la grande porte et je me faufile à travers les invités qui chuchotent à mon passage. Ils devaient savoir que j'étais parti on ne sait où. Je continue de marcher et mon regard tombe alors sur Caspian. Bon dans la poitrine. Il m'avait tellement manqué. On s'avance doucement l'un vers l'autre. Susan arrive et elle est en robe rouge. Elle l'attrape par le bras et le rapproche. J'ai peur pendant un instant. Mais il se dégage et se retourne vers moi. Elle me voie enfin et ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et je crois voir un clair de haine dans ses yeux. Mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Parce que, désormais, nous sommes face l'un à l'autre. Personne ne parle, personne ne brise ce moment. Mais je met ma main gauche dans ma poche intérieure et en sort un papier que je déplie les mains tremblantes.

 _ **Je t'aime**_

Ses yeux s'agrandissent et peu après, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il sort à son tour une feuille.

 **Je t'aime**

Je sens que mon cœur bat à une vitesse incroyable. Il s'approche encore plus de moi et, avant même de m'en rendre compte, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Je reste tétanisé, mais je me reprends vite. Je réponds avidement à son baiser et entoure sa nuque de mes bras.

Il faudra reparler de tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il me faudra du temps.

Il y aura des difficultés.

Mais je sais que maintenant, je serai capable de les surmonter. J'ai déjà dit qu'être en couple, c'est abandonner ses rêves. Mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui, qu'être en couple, c'est les réaliser à deux.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Beaucoup de travail cette fois ci !


End file.
